Polylactic acid resins have some features that polylactic acid resins are inexpensive because L-lactic acid used as a raw material is produced from sugars extracted from maize, potato or the like according to a fermentation method, that an amount of carbon dioxide discharged is very small because the raw materials are derived from plants, and that the resins have such properties as being strongly rigid and highly transparent, so that the utilization of the polylactic acid resins is expected at present.
Patent Publication 1 discloses a material for audio equipment housing, characterized in that the material contains a biodegradable polymer compound, an inorganic material, and a hydrolysis inhibitor, as an objective for providing a material with inhibition of corrosion of resins, smaller environmental loads, and excellent performance as an audio equipment housing.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-186915